


Definitely Soulmates

by DaniJayNel



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Dani frowned at her own hand. She knew what this meant, but it couldn’t be... could it? All her life she had waited to see something scrawled across her skin—anywhere—but had early on accepted that she would probably never find her soulmate.The way it worked, if a person’s soulmate was in close enough proximity to them, whatever they wrote onto their skin would show on the other person. This didn’t apply to tattoos, thank god. It was only temporary, and the writing usually faded on its own within a day.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	Definitely Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowers_on_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_on_fire/gifts).



> Happy birthday. I love you <3

Dani was reaching for a thick cucumber when she noticed the messy word scrawled across the back of her hand. She paused mid-air and furrowed her brows, not remembering when she had written  _ 7pm _ on her skin with a red pen. It wasn’t even her handwriting, and it was so messy, what—

Her heart thumped unsteadily and she remembered to grab the cucumber and set it down in her basket. She continued about her business, gathering all the food she would need and then paying. The walk back to her apartment was quick and she did so in silence, puzzling over the writing on her skin and all of its implications. When she got home, Taco immediately came tapping down the hallway to greet her. 

She forgot about her worries entirely and dropped down to let him barrel into her arms. She laughed and peppered kisses all over his face, and only when he started trying to investigate her bags of groceries by sticking his head into the bags, did she get up and set everything down in the kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner?”

She glanced up at her brother yawning in the kitchen doorway. “Did you just wake up?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. Had no classes today.”

She opened the fridge and shoved some of the food inside, then closed it and sent him a look. “It’s nearly 5pm, Diego.”

Diego plopped down on a chair. “So what? I don’t tell you how to live your life.”

He was right, and she needed to remember that she wasn’t his mother even though she had basically raised him. They were living on their own since they were both in college, and it was just cheaper and easier for them to get a small flat together near their school. It was Diego’s first year, and Dani was always struck by how much her little brother had grown up. 

“Since you’re so lively after such a long nap, cut the vegetables for me.”

Diego happily complied and chopped the veggies while she prepared everything else. They continued to banter back and forth, sometimes insulting each other and then making themselves laugh. When the food was finished, Diego went to his room and Dani sat down in the lounge to eat. Taco went to sleep on her feet, close enough so that he could hear her eat and smell the food, but not so disrespectful as to actually beg. She had trained him well. 

By the time Dani climbed into bed and fell asleep, she had completely forgotten about the writing on her hand, that she had definitely not written herself. 

The next time it happened, an entire week had gone by and Dani had already completely forgotten about it. She was sitting in class, bored as heck and lazily drawing in her notebook when she felt a mild tingle along the skin on her hand. When she checked, she felt the breath leave her lungs, and she remembered the  _ 7pm _ from last time. This time, what was written was  _ Get Borgors. _

Dani frowned at her own hand. She knew what this meant, but it couldn’t be... could it? All her life she had waited to see something scrawled across her skin—anywhere—but had early on accepted that she would probably never find her soulmate. 

The way it worked, if a person’s soulmate was in close enough proximity to them, whatever they wrote onto their skin would show on the other person. This didn’t apply to tattoos, thank god. It was only temporary, and the writing usually faded on its own within a day. 

Dani felt a curious excitement in her chest, but it was threatened mildly by her worry that her soulmate was possibly an idiot. She wondered who they were, and how close they were. She picked her pen up and chewed on the end, staring at the words, contemplating. Finally, she gave in and scribbled something just below it. 

_ Burgers* _

Satisfied, she sat back and focused on the rest of the lecture. When she was done she headed home, but Diego was busy playing a game in his room so she didn’t bother him. He was sweet enough to surprise her with dinner—it was ordered pizza, but still. 

Dani waited anxiously to see what her soulmate would say in reply, if they even replied at all. She constantly checked her skin for new writing, but after a whole week passed by, there was nothing.

She felt something like disappointment, and wondered if she was going crazy instead, and was not actually close to her soulmate. 

Dani’s doubts were cleared the next day, when she left her flat for class and noticed a short word on her hand that hadn’t been there a second ago. She paused on the side of the road, heart thudding. It just said  _ Hi. _

The moment she got to class, she pulled a pen out and scribbled a  _ Hello  _ right below. She tried to focus on the lecture, but her attention kept shifting to her skin, until finally there was a response.

_ So u no like borgors? _

She stared at the words, flabbergasted. They had just confirmed that they were soulmates and that they were close to each other, and this person went for the most random question? Brow ticking, Dani scribbled her reply just below.

_ How old are you? _

The reply came immediately, scrawled right along the bottom by her thumb.

_ 23, why? _

She scoffed.

_ You write like a toddler. _

_ Hm don’t think a toddler knows what a borgor is. _

_ I get that it’s supposed to be funny. _

_ Yeah! Wait, you’re not super old are you? _

_ No, I’m 24. _

_ Ooh. An older person ;)) _

_ You’re very annoying. _

_ So I’ve been told. So, we’re soulmates, huh? _

Dani nibbled on her lower lip and stared at the multitude of scribbles along her arm. They were soon going to run out of space, and she couldn’t deny that there was something warm settling in her chest. 

_ Seems so. _

_ You sound disappointed. _

_ You can’t hear me right now. _

_ Mm it’s like a sense. _

_ Well, okay. You and your sense can have a nice day. I have class. _

_ Oh, me too! _

By then, her whole arm was covered and she elected not to reply. She covered her arm with her sleeve to hide all of the writing, and then tried her damn hardest to focus on the lecture. It ended quickly, surprising her, and she went home in a daze. She wanted to tell Diego, but she wasn’t really sure what she was feeling. 

All she had learnt about her soulmate was that they were 23 and definitely an idiot. But... the entire conversation had amused her, even if she didn’t want to admit it. It was curious that this person hadn’t jumped to introduce themselves. She wondered if they were a man or a woman. She was bisexual, so it wouldn’t matter either way. But still, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it constantly. 

The next day, the conversation along her arm had disappeared, but on her palm was written a short sentence first thing, and she saw it immediately after waking up.

_ Good morning, my name is Grace :) _

Dani’s heart fluttered. Grace... so a woman, or well, so she assumed. She grabbed for a pen and scribbled her reply.

_ Morning Grace, I’m Dani.  _

The reply made her lift a brow.

_ Short for Danielle or Daniel? _

_ Daniella, actually. Dani Ramos. _

_ Grace Harper. I think I’ve seen you on campus. _

Dani’s heart lurched with nerves. She didn’t reply and went about her day, and since she didn’t have any classes she just lounged around and then did some cleaning. Diego was out, so she had the place to herself. Grace didn’t write anything else, and Dani’s mind kept racing with thoughts of her, even though she didn’t even know a thing about her. 

Through the next days, Grace kept writing stupid things on her hands.

_ What kind of tree do fingers grow on? A palm tree HAHA. _

_ I have no clue what day it is today. _

_ How do you tickle a rich girl? Say Gucci Gucci Gucci! PAHAHA. _

_ Hey can you microwave a grape. _

_ Dani? Never microwave grapes. Trust me. _

_ Dani is such a pretty name. _

_ Hey Dani do you ever have a cup of hot coffee or something in your hand and then you’re about to sneeze? I forgot to put my cup down and then messed hot coffee all over me. _

_ Seagulls. _

_ Buy sustenance. _

_ Call Carl. _

_ Hey Dani I think I saw you today. Are you the really short girl? _

All of those in just a week, and Dani was mortified by the times she had laughed at them. She hadn’t replied, because she was actually trying to study for a test coming up. Grace didn’t seem to care about her lack of response, though, and the stupid puns and cute musings just continued.  __

Dani was also pretty certain she might have seen Grace on campus as well, but her nerves had made her run very quickly to her class and lose the chance to see. 

Luckily, Grace seemed to be fine with making the first move. Dani was in the lounge, covered in a blanket and studiously studying. She didn’t even realize the time until someone knocked at the door. Diego was in his room, so she had no clue who it could be. 

Dani opened the door and then froze, her lips parting in surprise. Grace stood there, her blue eyes—incredibly beautiful blue eyes—a little wide. She had a coat on and her hands stuffed into the pockets, and she was so tall. She had choppy, short dark blonde hair and the most beautiful features Dani had ever seen. Somehow, Grace was every single physical thing that she was attracted to, and of course it meant she didn’t even know how to breathe properly. 

Grace seemed suddenly uncomfortable. “Dani?” she asked. “I’m Grace.”

Dani swallowed thickly. “You sure are.” Her cheeks warmed at her response and she laughed softly. “I mean, yeah, I assumed.”

Grace chuckled. “I was right, you are the really short girl.”

Dani glared up at her. “You really just say what’s in that head of yours, don’t you?”

At that, Grace grinned. The way her cheeks dimpled made Dani’s stomach flutter, and she was shocked at the amount of feelings already swirling around in her chest. 

Grace was her soulmate. This was a person Fate had destined for her, someone who checked all of the boxes, who would fit perfectly into the pieces of her life. They barely even knew each other, and Dani could already tell that Grace would be a tidal wave that she was more than willing to get swept away in.

“I’m scary looking enough to get away with it,” Grace told her, shrugging. “So, can I come in? And actually talk to you properly? I’m tired of being lonely and ignored.” She pouted, so Dani knew she wasn’t genuinely upset. 

Without a word Dani moved aside and Grace strode in. Just being this close to her made Dani feel charged with electricity. She could smell Grace’s body spray and just, her scent, and it made her chest burn. She shut the door and gestured to the couch.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I’d have a guest over so the place is a mess.”

Grace took her coat off and neatly hung it over the couch back. Underneath she had a long sleeved black shirt on, and Dani stared as she pushed the sleeves up to her elbows. Grace was glancing around the room, her eyes hungrily roving over every object, like she was desperate to learn more of Dani from her home, so she didn’t even notice being ogled.

“That’s alright. Are you studying?”

Dani settled back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her again. “Yeah. That’s why I didn’t write back.”

“Oh. Not because you think I’m a big idiot?”

She pretended to study her book, but she cast Grace an amused look. “Maybe I think you’re a little hot even if a little annoying.”

Grace didn’t seem to care about the insult. She grinned big and brightly. “You’re incredibly beautiful, and I’m still a little shocked that you’re my soulmate, and that I’ve actually found you, and could I maybe kiss you?”

She said it all in a rush, so Dani struggled to catch most of it. But she certainly heard that last part and her pulse jumped. Grace was still a stranger. They didn’t know each other. But there was an undeniable pull towards her, something that made Dani feel like this was inevitable, and that this was fate, and nothing she could do would stop them from seeing this through. 

Before she even realized it, she was leaning in, Grace staring wide-eyed at her, and then they met halfway, lips brushing. Electricity sparked along Dani’s skin, and both of them gasped in surprise. Any lingering doubt was chased away, and Dani dove forward into the kiss with every bit of sudden intense emotion she felt. 

The physical attraction was insane, but more than that, she felt like Grace was someone she desperately needed to protect and love and comfort. She wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck and tugged her closer, and sighed in content when arms wound around her waist. They kissed for what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes. When they pulled apart, they were breathing hard and Dani felt too hot.

“Definitely soulmates,” Grace sighed against her mouth. “So do you approve?”

Dani laughed. “Shut up.” Grace mimed zipping her lips closed, locking them and throwing the key away. Dani couldn’t believe that she was doing this, but then, nothing had ever felt so good before. “Don’t say another word. Kiss me again.”

Grace looked like she would speak, but she didn’t, and Dani’s eyes fluttered closed when their lips met once more. Her study work was long forgotten, and so was her poor brother who walked in to find them like that, entwined in each other. 

It was a little weird, but how this worked was that they were perfect for each other, and they had the rest of their lives to figure out exactly why. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a few comments, I'm a bit concerned for my readers. So please, don't microwave grapes. Here is why from google:
> 
> Is it safe to microwave grapes?
> 
> No, you don't get raisins if you microwave grapes. ... However, the roughly spherical shape of the grapes, combined with their waxy peel causes the microwaves to generate plasma. Basically, you get mini-plasma balls in your microwave. Sparks can jump from one grape to another or to the inner workings of your microwave


End file.
